Wanting what you can't have
by QueenOfBlackJack
Summary: Its 7th year, there are visitors at Hogwarts, the twins are back as well as a couple others and maybe even an underlying romance or two...


A/N: I suck at summaries, and this is my first attempt at a fic. So enjoy! Read and review! Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would be the happiest person on the planet, but I don't so im not. So don't sue me the most you'll get is a Flame Thrower and some confetti if your lucky *Sniffle* I wanna own Draco...and Harry and Oliver Wood too OH! And Sirius of course.  
  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*~*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~*  
  
It was a bright summer morning Hermione awoke to a tapping at her window, only to see it was a Hogwarts owl delivering her letter. It's a bit early this year. She got out from under the covers and walked over to the window. The owl flew in, ruffling its feathers a bit as if to show off its importance. She opened the letter and read its usual contents. A third letter fell out from the envelope.   
  
Miss Granger,   
  
It is my honor to inform you that you have been made Head Girl. Please arrive at 9:00 a.m. on September 1st at platform 9 and ¾ for further instructions on your Head Girl duties, and you will also be meeting the New Head Boy.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress   
  
She re-read the last part over and over again. She then noticed the badge that had fallen out. She had expected to be head girl but she was still surprised. Hermione wondered who the Head Boy was as she got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. "Good morning mum, I got my letter today" she said in an off-handed way. "Oh? When do you want to go buy your school things?" " I'll see if I can get Ron and Harry to go the same day I do, " she stared down at her cereal. "I've been made Head Girl." The words came out of her mouth but didn't seem to be directed to anyone but her cereal. Mrs. Granger turned around and hugged her daughter fervently. "Congratulations Hermione!" She practically shouted as Mr. Granger just walked through the door. "Congratulations on what?" he asked grabbing some toast. "I've made Head Girl," she stated somewhat muffled because her mother was still hugging her tightly. Her father walked over and joined in the hug. She broke free of her parents' grasp; the Head boy mystery was still boggling her. Who could it be, it couldn't be Ron, grades aren't high enough, Harry is probably a Prefect, who could it be? Ugh, I hope it's not a slytherin. "Hermione? I think that's for you." Her mother had snatched her away from her thoughts as she pointed to an owl that was pecking vigorously at the backyard sliding door. She walked over to it and opened the door. A very confused and agitated Pig flew in and landed on her kitchen floor ended up sliding a few more feet than planned and ended up colliding with the cabinets. Hermione suppressed a giggle and walked over to Pig, detached the letter, and sat down to read it while she continued to eat her cereal.   
  
Hey Hermione!   
  
Harry and I are here at Grimuld Place and my mum was wondering if you would want to spend the last week of summer here with us. Fred and George want to share their spoils and want us to sample some new things. Ginny's dying to see you too and we all need help with our homework. So send your answer back with Pig. I hope he doesn't crash into something and lose it on his way back. See you soon,   
  
Love, Ron and Harry   
  
P.S. – Harry made prefect!   
  
She wasn't sure if she would be spending the week there. It wouldn't be very considerate to make them arrive an hour early at Kings Cross because of her Head Girl Duties...but she wanted to see Harry and Ron. They had spent the entire summer at the Burrow because of a small disagreement Harry had with his Uncle Vernon. She hadn't heard the exact details but it had something to do with his cousin, some magic and a pig. To be honest, she didn't want to know what had happened but was nonetheless amazed that he had gotten away with it. She got up to go find a quill to write him a quick response. "Hey mum, dad, can I go to the Weasly's for the last week of summer?" she asked trying to find something to write her letter on, seeing as Pig had just devoured her last bit of extra parchment she kept downstairs. "So that would mean you'll be going school shopping and you'll be going to Kings Cross with them?" She nodded "Yes, alright then you only have one week left here" Mrs. Granger sighed. Hermione stopped writing on the paper towel and turned to face her mother. "Don't worry mum I'll be back for Christmas and I might bring Harry and Ron along with me. " She smiled and noticed her mother's expression. She looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Only if it's all right with you and dad." "We'll see later on, dear...MUCH later on." Her father replied. He had been silent, the thought of two 17-year-old boys sleeping in the same house, the same room even, with his daughter, playing in his head. Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow. Her dad had always been a tad bit over protective but she was fine with it. "So, let's say we go do something! In celebration of our Head Girl and our last week together!" her mother said as she was standing up and walking over to her room to get dressed. She emerged fifteen minutes later draped in a black and silver ball gown. "Mum, what are you wearing? It's eleven in the morning." Hermione was so very confused. Just a moment before her mother was sitting down, eating in a bathrobe and curlers. But now she had been transformed. Mr. Granger was also surprised. He got up and went to change while Hermione was still questioning her mother on what was going on. After about 15 minutes of confusion, her father came out wearing his tux that coincidentally matched her mother's dress. She sighed. "All right, all right. I give up. You've all gone mad!" Her mother smirked at her. "We weren't mad when we bought you this..." She narrowed her eyes as her mother turned around and picked something up. Hermione gasped. It was a red and gold strapless dress with the Gyrffindor Crest at the bottom. "In honor of your new position, for graduating, and because you don't have any nice dresses. Now put it on and we're going out for breakfast. No brunch, we've just had breakfast," her father said handing her the dress. She rushed off to put it on. This is going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever!   
  
Two hundred miles away, a boy got his Hogwarts letter and shoed off the school owl. The letter contained what it always had except for a third piece of parchment that he took out and read.   
  
Mister Malfoy,   
  
It is my honor to inform you that you have been made Head Boy. Please arrive at 9:00 a.m. on September 1st at platform 9 and ¾ for further instructions on your Head Boy duties, as well as meeting the new Head Girl.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress   
  
So he had been made head boy. He tossed the paper and the badge on his desk and took the back stairs to the kitchen. He did not want to see the expression on his fathers' face or the wreck his mother had become because of his father. He had not forgotten the defeat of The Dark Lord in his sixth year. Well, the Daily Prophet wouldn't let anyone forget it. Saint Potter and Dumbledore finally stood up to him and destroyed him. The final battle took place outside Hogwarts. He had cornered Dumbledore and was about to be rid of him, but Potter, who seemed to be knocked unconscious by the Dark Lord, grabbed his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs Voldermort's final conviction. With that he collapsed dramatically to the ground as the Ministry people burst out of the shadows as if they had just arrived, when in fact, they had witnessed the entire thing, but were too frightened to act. Madam Pomphrey ran down to Potter's aid, as Dumbledore made sure The Dark Lord was dead. The entirety of the school was watching from the grounds hidden in shrubbery and behind statues. The Ministry had a field day with their mention in the Prophet and "their assistance to 'Harry Potter: The boy who lived twice!' was invaluable." I'm assuming they meant priceless but knowing The Prophet, Fudge had dictated to them what he wanted written word by word., because of the fact that Fudge isn't very articulate it would make sense.. The Death Eaters in Azkaban had received a kiss goodnight. All the families had gotten a chance to say their farewells. Sad thing was, only Lucious, my father, had any visitors. Everyone else's families had either been killed or had disowned them for fighting with The Dark Lord. He quickly brushed the memories of last year away. He had witnessed as his father's last moment with the Dementors and it had haunted and deprived him of sleep. Too many nights had he woken up in cold sweat only to realize that it was just a dream. I'm never going to get a Dementors kiss...just a dream. I am never going to... As soon as he got downstairs the house-elf Blinky, who had been giving the name due to its nervous twitching, had already prepared him a separate plate and placed it on the counter with a glass of juice. This had been the routine the entire summer. So he grabbed the plate and returned to the isolation of his room. For the duration of the summer, his parents (well his father was dead on the inside and his mother was mourning for her sister, her husband and the dark Lord.) had somewhat abandoned him. He couldn't wait to leave for Hogwarts. That was the only place where he was safe from the growing hostility of his mother. She had been infuriated when he refused to be a Death Eater, when he refused to fight for Voldermort. It wasn't that he was with the other side; he just didn't want to die at the hands of Saint Potter or any of his acquaintances and give them the satisfaction of having gotten rid of both his father and him. Even though he hated Dumbledore for being a muggle lover, he knew that in the end Dumbledore would have won and there was really no point in getting thrown into Azkaban now by fighting for a dead man, especially if you were a Death Eater or in his case the son of one. The Dementors hadn't taken kindly to their defeat. He returned to his room and ate his breakfast in silence. He had been consumed in his thoughts. Head Boy... can't say I didn't see it coming. Hmm, Head Girl could be anyone. Hope its not Parkinson. I don't want that pug hanging off of me anymore than she already does. Oh, it's probably Granger. It's most definitely Granger. This is going to be a very interesting year...  
*~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*~*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~*~* A/N: Well?? Please review tell me whatcha think I'll love you forever and ever and you'll have a chance at being put into my story! Here look! *Throws singles in air and runs off to read reviews* *Oni* 


End file.
